


Orion

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [413]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Cas gets a unique Christmas gift.





	

It’s a strange Christmas gift, Cas knows. Not that he has a wide experience with Christmas gifts, but he knows this much.

He reads the paper twice before looking up. “Really?” he asks.

Sam shrugs. “If you still want one. Sure. We can go whenever.”

Cas beams and hugs him tight.

Cas has long been fascinated with Sam’s many tattoos. He has one of his own, but it is for protection, not because he chose it, like most of Sam’s. He likes the symbols on Sam’s skin so much, likes touching them and tracing them, and Sam once casually mentioned that Cas could get his own.

Now, he has a voucher, for Sam to take him to a local shop to get whatever he wants.

They go a week later. Cas has debated several choices–wings, for one–but has turned them all down. Perhaps some other time.

The design he chooses is one he prints off the internet, to show the artist. He shoos Sam away, and Sam backs off, hands raised and grinning.

Sam comes back to hold Cas’ hand once the artist starts, but he doesn’t see the design until it’s complete.

He knows better than to reach out and touch, but Cas can see that Sam wants to, see his fingers twitch towards the design.

“Orion?” Sam asks, looking at the array of little dots, starpoints on the array of Cas’ back.

“The hunter,” Cas says.

Sam grins softly as it’s taped up, as Cas is handed after-care instructions. He’s still grinning as they leave.

It takes several weeks before it’s completely healed, but once it is, Sam touches each dot reverently, kissing each one as they lie in bed, late at night.


End file.
